dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century Fox Animation
Twentieth Century Fox Animation (stylized as 20th Century Fox Animation) is the animation division of the film studio 20th Century Fox, tasked for producing feature-length animated films. History Before 20th Century Fox started its animation division, Fox released its first six animated films, such as Wizards, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (both released in 1977), Fire and Ice (released in 1983), FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest and The Pagemaster. The division initially started in 1994 as Fox Family Films, as one of four film divisions of Twentieth Century Fox. It produced live-action films such as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), Dunston Checks In (1996), Home Alone 3 (1997) and Ever After (1998). In 1998, following the success of Anastasia, the division was renamed to Fox Animation Studios, refocusing on animated feature films, including stop-motion, mixed media and digital production. Chris Meledandri remained as the president of the division, which was known by 1999 as 20th Century Fox Animation. Filmography Fox Animation Studios From 1994–2000, Fox operated Fox Animation Studios, a traditional animation studio which was started to compete with Walt Disney Animation Studios, which was experiencing great success at the time with films such as Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King. The Fox studio, however, was not as successful. Their first feature Anastasia made nearly $140 million at the worldwide box office on a $53 million budget in 1997, but their next feature, Titan A.E., was a large financial loss, losing $100 million for 20th Century Fox in 2000. The lack of box office success, coupled with the rise of computer animation, led Fox to shut down the Fox Animation Studios. * Anastasia (1997) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Titan A.E. (2000) Blue Sky Studios Since 1997, Fox owns Blue Sky Studios, a computer animation company known for the ''Ice Age'' franchise. Fox has had much more success with Blue Sky, and the box office receipts of their films are competitive with those of Pixar and DreamWorks. They have released twelve feature films, numerous short films and television specials. Major feature films include: * Ice Age (2002) * Robots (2005) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Rio (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Ferdinand (2017) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Nimona (2020) * Foster (2021) Other studios * Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) (co-production by DNA Productions, The Curiosity Company, and Fox Television Studios) * Monkeybone (2001) (co-production by 1492 Pictures) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) (co-production by Gracie Films, Film Roman, and Rough Draft Feature Animation) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush, Regency Enterprises, and American Empirical Pictures) * The Book of Life (2014) (co-production with Reel FX) * Untitled Bob's Burgers Movie (2020) * Ron's Gone Wrong (2020) (co-production by Locksmith Animation) In development * Mutts (TBA) * Mr. Men Little Miss * The Littlest Bigfoot (TBA) * Zita the Spacegirl (TBA) * The Girl Who Drank the Moon (TBA) * Momotaro (TBA) * The Dam Keeper (TBA) *''Puff, the Magic Dragon'' (TBA) *''Untitled Family Guy live-action/animated film'' (TBA) * A Tale of Momentum & Inertia (TBA) * With Kind Regards from Kindergarten (TBA) * The Witch Boy (TBA) * The Simpsons Movie 2 (TBA) * Bolivar (TBA) * The Teenagers Movie (TBA) See also * List of 20th Century Fox theatrical animated features * List of unproduced 20th Century Fox Animation projects * Fox Television Animation * Fox Interactive * Terrytoons Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Companies Category:American animation studios